Melanie sick
by Baseballgirl101
Summary: When Melanie is sick San and Pam are forced to go on a tip to see her.


A/N hi guys this is a continuation of my story called I think Melanie is sick it's an Icarly story about SAMs twin Melanie enjoy. Baseball girl 101

Melanie is suffering everyone knows . Jessica said the strep test came back negative. Which is good . Today they will do a monophenoniua test. For that they do a ct scan with barium Jessica tells everyone . We have other things lined up for today too Jessica says. We just want Melanie better. Everyone does.

Melanie is waking up right now . Then we'll fi the barium test before she eats because the barium will nauseated her I'm afraid Jessica says. Hi guys Melanie says as she wakes up. Hi darling Pam says. Melanie says yay mom you made it. Pam says look over there and see who else came . Melanie says Sammy you came . Melanie is really very sick. But excited to see her family none the less.

Jessica and the resident Greg Thompson walk in. Greg us from imaging Greg says hi Melanie in gonna take you down to do some x rays okay ? Melanie just says ok. Melanie is wheeled down in a wheelchair. On the way down to the x Ray room Greg us explaining the x Ray to Melanie .

Greg says that Melanie will have to wear a gown then sit and drink some barium. Then after she drinks that they will take an x Ray . Greg has Melanie choose the flavor she wants. She chooses pink strawberry jam cooler. Melanie sits and drinks that. Greg explains what they are testing for its a think called monophenoniua and it could be inside u anywhere so we want to do a full body scan Greg says . Is it contagious ?! Melanie asks no Greg says .

Melanie finishes her barium throws her cup away Greg puts the film in in the gets a pillow Melanie goes to change .

Greg hands Melanie a gown and gives her the directions Velcro in back . Melanie has nurse Amanda go to the bathroom with her to instruct her what to leave on take off for the full nosy barium sca. Take off top and skirt bra and socks. Amanda instructs then the gown goes on vet cried in back and Melanie walks across the hall to Greg after putting her stuff in a locker. Greg says ok the barium should be all the way in you now . He tells Melanie to hop up on the table and lab back on the pillow . He says they are going to do one stomach x Ray one back 2 front leg 2 back leg 1 chest 1 head 1 skull 1 brain 1 knee 1 ankle 1 thyroid and anywhere else cancer can show up so bladder and everything. he says he will have his friend Mandy come stand by the table.

Mandy comes in and standby by the table Melanie is on. Greg moves the x Ray camera down to Melanie's stomach . Greg snaps the photo then takes out the film. Greg says ok Melanie well do the other sides of your stomach in a minute after ribs, Greg says what I want to do now Melanie is get a full exert if your back do wel need you to come stand against this board here you'll lay for the others though. So Greg says stand against the board and look straight ahead at that red wall right there. Greg goes back and snaps the picture. He comes in and says ok Melanie your doing great now we will do your head skull brain scans and all the rest. Oh and I forgot they just ordered a face one . K so head the camera will be above you for top of the head. Greg goes back and takes the pics. Now he says Mandy and I are gonna turn you over you will be close to the edge of the bed. Mandy he says can you get the seatbelt for me? Greg explains to Melanie that they have a seatbelt type thing they use over the gowns to make patients feel safer.

Ok Melanie Greg says Mandy has the seatbelt she's comming to strap you in and then we'll roll you on to your back. Ok Melanie tells Greg ! Mandy comes over and straps Melanie in. Then Mandy and Greg both grab Melanie's hands and tell her to roll over. Melanie rolls over. Mandy keeps ahold of her hand Melanie us on her right side now. So Greg goes back and takes the 2 pictures.

Greg says ok now Mandy and I will roll you in to your left side. Greg takes the 2 pictures there. Greg says ok Mandy keep her on he left side I need to get the left of her head. Greg gets 2 pics there Greg says ok Mandy roll her back to her right do I can get her head: 2 pics there taken by Greg. Okay Melanie now I need to do a shot of your face Greg says . 2 pics there . Now we're gonna do the front and back of your legs then you can see the pics . 2 on the front of the legs with knees and ankles 2 on back of leg with knee and ankle..

Greg tells Melanie she may sit up now and come see all if the pics . He shows them all to her and explains Jessica will look at them and plan anymore tests to be done: Greg tells Melanie she can go to the changing to to get dressed then come back and Mandy will wheel her to her room . melanue gets dressed and goes back to Mandy. Mandy wheels her back to her room. Pam us sitting there talking to registration. The registration person explains that Melanie is being admitted until they know and can get rid of what is wrong and nurse Melanie back to health so she can be herself again Melanie just smiles and says ok.

The registration person Mike Titus leaves. Jessica Ray walks in. Jessica says hi guys I was just down there talking to Dr. Thompson . Greg the one who did Melanie's exrays. Greg didn't find anything wrong so I'm gonna look at the x rays myself and see what I see when he did your stomach melwnievhebfid get your thyroid and chest all in one . Jessica explains. Pam do u wanna come over to the computer. Here's all the x rays in one ouch I just found tons if health issues some look terminal Jessica says . Ok we still need to run tests though.

Does Melanie attend school? Asks Jessica. Yes says own she attends holly oaks school for girls said Pam . Hm that's actually a coincidence said Jessica my daughter Mary goes there and said Melanie was her best friend .

That's cool said Pam . Ok do for today I want to swab Melanie's lungs for bacteria Thad the first test I want to do that's non exray, hold on let me get my swabber says Jessica.


End file.
